


Cornamentas

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los miércoles siempre son días pesados ¿No?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornamentas

El cuadro de su padre colgaba sobre la consola del recibidor. En la superficie, una fotografía de su hermano mayor, con el pulpo de peluche sobre las piernas, yacía apoyada junto al cuenco de las llaves y el teléfono fijo. Al frente de la mesa, un espejo de cuerpo entero recibía a los invitados al cruzar la puerta, quizás para darle un aire de familiaridad a ese solitario domicilio, habitada por los fantasma de los fallecidos y amados.

Era miércoles, así que el amo y señor del lugar no esperaba invitados. Desnudo salvo por la ropa interior, su cuerpo no se había movido del sofá desde el desayuno. El brillo del sol entraba por el ventanal cerrado, mientras el aire acondicionado completaba la atmósfera perfecta de pacífico descanso del apartamento. Era un día perezoso y perfecto. Hugo no podía pedir más.

Hasta que tocaron el timbre.

Fue como si el sol hubiera decidido ocultarse en pleno mediodía. O como si se formara un tornado bajo su ventana. Sin embargo, como futuro rostro de la nación, Hugo debía alegrar su mueca disgustada y atender las necesidades que le pusieran en el camino. Primero marchó a la habitación para ponerse algo decente, luego pasó por el baño para cepillarse los dientes y peinar sus cabellos. Tras echarse colonia, aceptó atender el insistente timbre.

Sin ver el espejo ni las fotos, se acercó a la mirilla de la puerta. Parpadeó, confuso. ¿Un pizzero? ¿Acaso había comida en sueños? ¿O era uno de sus tantos admiradores? Pero nunca le habían enviado una pizza...- ¡Voy! -Dijo, todavía rumiando la situación, al abrir.

Lo primero que vio fueron sus dedos. Esos largos, gruesos dedos, de un color caramelo por el bronceado del verano. Vio como uno de ellos subió a la cuidada barba y rasco la piel. El pelo castaño oscuro enmarcaba un rostro joven, masculino y atractivo. Un par de ojos amplios y optimistas completaban el cuadro de uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto. El calor del deseo se posó en su estómago, así como el cosquilleo conocido de su entrepierna. Como disimulo de su turbación, sonrió al desconocido y posó el peso del cuerpo en el marco de la puerta. Cruzó los brazos.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -dijo, sin estar consiente del tono seductor de sus palabras.

Si hubiera estado más atento, se habría fijado en la ausencia de caja en las manos contrarias. Así el rostro amenazador no le había extrañado ni el puñetazo que conectó el hombre en todo el espacio de su mejilla izquierda. El duro golpe lo arrojó contra el mueble del recibidor. El teléfono fijo cayó al suelo, mientras que la fotografía del niño se deslizó a su regazo. Era una fortuna para ambos que el espejo y el cuadro permanecieran en su lugar.

Por cuarta vez, el desconocido, Sebastián, comprobó que es pasillo estuviera despejado. Salvo él mismo, el corredor se encontraba vacío. Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la barba. Se introdujo en el departamento, para acuclillarse junto al hombre inconsciente.- Quería ser amable, tío, pero tienes una cara de patán nada normal.-suspiró al elevar un poco el cuerpo ajeno, suficiente para sentarlo junto al espejo.- al menos así no volverás a meterle cosas grandes a mi novia, Gong.-se rascó el cabello. Amenazar a alguien sin respuestas no era tan satisfactorio como creía.

Cierto, estaba inconsciente. Se lo dejaría escrito, entonces. Menos mal que siempre llevaba una pequeña libreta y bolígrafo, como todo buen repartidor. Apoyándose en el suelo, sus explicaciones pronto quedaron expuestas en dos diminutas páginas. El tipo estará tan cagado cuando despierte, que ni volverá a responder mesajes de Gong. Solo debía colocarla en algún bolsillo de su ropa....

\- Así que me pegaste en mi hermosa cara por una chica.-dijo la voz risueña y pastosa de Hugo

Casi gritando del susto, Sebastián trató de alejarse del hombre no tan dormido, apenas dejando caer la nota antes de que su mundo se volviera negro por el tremendo cabezazo ajeno.

En el hospital, unas horas después, recordaría sus últimos instantes consientes: El llanto insistente de un bebé, el dolor tremendo de su cabeza y, sobretodo, la última frase de Hugo.

\- En todas partes, menos en la cara. Soy muy bello. 


End file.
